


Beyond your comprehension

by Surthys



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surthys/pseuds/Surthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reaper won the war, the crucible was never achieved, Shepard spends her last moments seeing Garrus being turned into a greyish paste inside a reaper. But how can I put the tag "happy ending" with this kind of summary?<br/>Read and find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond your comprehension

The air was heavy, and suffocation was a constant threat inside the pod where shepard was kept.

The great hope of all sentient life across the galaxy had fallen along the Normandy, one of these too many side mission made by Hackett had gone horribly wrong.

And now, everyone had to pay for her mistakes.

Looking through the dirty yellow glass of the pod, she could clearly see Garrus, barely alive, who had managed to stand up by himself on his last remaining leg, the medigel had close the large cut made by a praetorian who took his other leg.

Even with the heat of the pod, he was shivering from blood loss.

Shepard was trying to stay strong like the last time she felt her imminent death aboard the Normandy SR1, but this time, her best friend, and possibly more was dying in front of her, all she could do was let her tears run freely silently.

Shepard refused to surrend, and keep trying to break the glass of the pod, but the confined space prevented her to use her full strength and the only thing she managed was to completely destroy her skin around the cybernetics of her hands.

Garrus became coherent again a few hours later, when the ambiant cries became of pain and horror instead of panic.

That and the ominous noises of aspiration all around the ship, were clear signs that the reapers started to turn people into grey paste.

With desperate energy, she frantically banged the glass, but managed to only fully break her hands.

She stopped finally when she heard Garrus talking to her.

His voice was muffled by the cloisons, but still audible.

“Shepard. I think… I think it’s time for us to plan our retirement.”

Shepard couldn’t speak, his joke accentuated her despair because of his sad and desperate subharmonics who translated far too much informations on his current state of situation.

But for his own sake, she managed to say: “A bar would be good. I’m a little bit thirsty.”

The noises were louder, and the cries closer.

“Yeah, somewhere nice and tropical for once…” he said.

Infinite despair come to Shepard when she noticed dark blue spots appearing on his plates, and an uncomfortable tingling on her own skin.

Garrus managed to call her name one last time before he started to yell from pain.

Hearing him dying was far more painful for Shepard than her own melting down, and she was thankful when the nanomachines melted her eyes, because looking to Garrus melting down was far more horrible than anything she ever knew.

Soon, there was only silence, and a numbness.

No more pain.

No more anger.

But there was still something.

Something… in death?

That was new…

Shepard… how could she still managed to think when she was sure she was dead…

Last time she checked, you didn't think at all when you were dead.

Suddenly, she heard a noise near herself, realising she was laying on something soft, she jumped on her feet and threw a punch into the noise direction.

It seemed that Garrus had had the same idea because they both landed their punch on the other in the same time, but they also understood who was their assumed opponent.

“Shepard?”

“Garrus?” 

They stepped closer and after a few small touches, they threw themselves at each other in a fiercely hug.

They broke apart quickly after to be sure there wasn’t any threat around.

When they found the door, it was made of wood, and after having opened it, they didn’t expected the scenery behind.

All around were huge tropical… trees? Growing from a dark red soil, nearby they could heard the sound of the sea, and next to the house, there was a bar, a bottle was open, with two glasses on a plate, and a note.

Shepard took the note and read it aloud for Garrus.

“Dear commander Shepard,  
At last we've got you!  
We enjoyed playing with you, but in the end we won!  
The harvest has been completed, and most of the organics have been successfully transferred into this universe.  
There were many losses, but it was necessary.  
I provided you a nice place to retire if you wish, you and the Turian, but if you want to move, there is a Ship in the backyard, with it, you can reach The citadel in the Widow System.  
Last I heard, they needed as much available staff as possible to keep the peace in council space.  
But this time, they can manage without you, if you wanted to stop being a spectre.

Anyway, have fun with your mate, and don’t forget to wear a condom if you don’t want a turian child right now.

See you in another 50 000 years for another game

xoxo

Harbinger.

P.S: Many others, from the normandy, have asked news from you, send them my best regards when you’ll contact them.”

Shepard looked at Garrus who was pouring the glasses with the cocktail, wearing only a swimming short, this vision was hot as hell, but she was at a loss for words.

Anyway, she gladly took the glass when Garrus gave it to her, and drank it slowly.

Few minutes later, she says:

“Well? What do you think?”

“I think we could take a few decades, take some well deserved vacations, and that you would make a great mother.”

She looked at him, his beautiful blue eyes, and after having spend a long moment, thinking about stuff and consequences, she agreed with him, resting her head on his bare shoulder, and looking to their limbs entwined together.

“Wait… what? me a Mother?”

Garrus only managed to smirk before Shepard dropped a big ice cube in his cowl.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be edited but not right now.


End file.
